A Hyuga's Fate
by BellaBruja
Summary: Neji and Tenten have been walking on egg shells for the past two years due to their acknowledged feelings (in their own brains, of course) for one another. A change of course threatens to pull them apart forever. Will they make the decisions that lead them to one another? NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my in-between story (for now.) I needed a break from RR and I decided to tackle another story line I'd been thinking of: Neji and Tenten! Note: There are no Japanese phrases in my stories because that kind of annoys me, nor does it make any sense (to me, anyway.) So that means no Sensei, Naruto nii chan, Konahamaru-kun, etc. Let me know what you think of the first chapter via PM or review!**

 **-BB**

 **Weird Questions**

"Neji! Please spar with me!" Neji was yanked from his happy place when he heard Lee's voice in his ear. Neji cut his eyes to the left and glared at his teammate. He really despised that Tenten had lead Lee to his meditation spot indirectly.

"Did we not discuss you _never_ coming back here? Go and spar with Naruto."

"Naruto was called to the Hokage's Tower before we could begin." Neji sighed and stood.

"Very well. Let's head to the training grounds."

"Yes!" Lee stood and ran full speed to their destination. Neji began to walk at his normal graceful pace. He was grateful for his teammates, but now that Guy could no longer spar with Lee, there was nowhere for his extra energy to go. He and Tenten really needed to figure that out. Naruto had been a great substitute the past two years, but now that he was married, things had changed. He was also beginning his Kage training. Kakashi and Tsunade were beginning to teach him how to maintain diplomatic relationships, so his free time had been cut by about sixty percent. Neji also had a sneaking suspicion that is cousin was pregnant. He smiled inwardly at that. Against all odds, Hinata had ended up with the love of her life.

Neji's mood plummeted as he thought about the odds of him being with his. A meeting with his Uncle and the Sixth Hokage this morning was why he was meditating in the first place. He'd been named the next Head of the Hyuga Clan. When Hinata and Hinabi were talking about challenging their father on old clan rules, he didn't think anything would come of it, let alone this. His heart slowed as he saw any chance of him being with her diminish. He couldn't marry her and be head of the Clan. Kakashi had sadly confirmed that when he asked.

"I'm sorry, Neji. That was one of the rules the Hyuga elders wouldn't budge on."

"What if I declined the position?" His uncle looked at him in shock. Apparently, he had no idea how his nephew felt about that girl on his team. Kakashi laughed uncomfortably.

"Well, the next in line is technically Hinata, but since she's married Naruto, she's no longer eligible. So, it would be Hinabi."

"Then I suggest that you have this conversation with her."

"Neji," his uncle said sternly.

"Does this girl know of your feelings for her? Would you abandon _your clan_ for her?" Neji stood from the table and walked towards the door.

"I had already decided to pursue this." Neji turned back to his uncle when he scoffed.

"Lady Hinata is married now. There is no longer a need for me. It is time for me to live my life." Neji bowed and left the room. As he reached the training grounds, he saw Lee speaking to a zoned-out Tenten. How long did it take him to get here, he wondered. Tenten felt Neji's chakra and immediately sighed in relief. She glanced at him quickly, noting that he seemed to be thinking. Neji noticeably thinking was _never_ a good thing, especially after meeting with his Uncle. Hinata had forewarned her about Neji being in a "mood". Lee turned in his other teammates direction and attacked. Neji was slightly caught off guard and barely blocked the kick. Lee was so shocked that he didn't follow up, and Neji was able to block off his main chakra point. Lee winced and went down to one knee.

"Lee!" Tenten ran over to the pair. Lee smiled.

"Tenten, thank you for your concern. I am just fine. Neji's delayed reaction caused me to have one as well." Neji was staring at Lee distractedly, and Tenten decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Lee. Guy said that he'd love to see you for dinner tonight. Why don't you head over to his apartment?" Lee immediately stood in tears.

"Of course! I will go at our teachers request." Lee then took off in the direction of Guy's apartment. Tenten shook her head in wake of the trail Lee left. She slowly turned back to Neji. "Okay. Neji what's up with you? Hinata sai..." Tenten's sentence trailed off when she noticed that Neji was staring at her intently. Neji was always one to stare, but this seemed...different. "Neji... what's up?"

"Have dinner with me." Tenten's eyes almost bugged out of her head. Neji never spent time with her without the rest of their team intentionally.

"Okay, seriously. What the hell is going on? Apparently, you've been acting odd all day. Is this about that meeting you had earlier? With Lord Hiashi and Kakashi?" Neji was surprised that Tenten knew about the meeting. Then he thought back and realized that she'd mentioned Hinata. He smirked as he thought about why Hinata had told her. That confused Tenten even more, and she took a step away from him. He caught her hand as she attempted to step further back. If he kept this up, Tenten was going to kick his ass on general principle! She blushed and glared at him. "Neji! You're freaking me out! What is going on?! He laced their fingers together and stared at them silently.

"Tenten… have dinner with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I think the chapters for this story will be short. Enjoy!**

 **-BB**

 **The Question**

"Hinata? Are you okay? You've been in there for a while…" Naruto worriedly asked through the door. Hinata sighed as she rested her head on her arm, which was on the toilet seat. She had a feeling that she needed to go see Shizune.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I'll be out in a moment." She replied through the door. Hinata rose, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, and unlocked the door. She was met by her blonde-haired husband who immediately picked her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. That's why we're in this mess now, she thought wryly. Naruto forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Are you really okay? You've been spending a lot of time in the bathroom lately." Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I…I may need to…no, I need to make an appointment at the clinic…" Naruto's face immediately fell.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Hinata was nervous, but she knew that she had to look Naruto in the eyes when she told him this.

"Naruto…I think I'm pregnant." Naruto just stared at her.

"You…think you're what?"

"I-I said I think I'm-"

 _"Hinata!"_ Naruto and Hinata jumped at the banging on their front door. "Hinata! Open this damn door!" Hinata's eyes widened as she realized whose voice she was hearing.

"Tenten! She must have run into Neji!" She jumped out of Naruto's arms and ran to open the door. Tenten was posed to bang on the door again when her white-eyed friend appeared. "Tenten! It's so good to-"

"Oh, don't give me that, Uzumaki."

"I didn't say anything!" Naruto held his hands up in an act of innocence. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to Hinata. Hi, by the way." Naruto smiled responded

"Yo, Tenten! How's Neji? I heard he had a life changing meeting this morning!" Tenten dispersed as she glanced back at Hinata. Hinata quickly turned back to Naruto.

"Sweetheart, don't you have a meeting you haven't prepped for with Kakashi in an hour?"

"Damnit! I knew I'd forgotten something!" Naruto ran towards his study, then pivoted back to his wife, and his face grew serious. Hinata knew what he'd say. She quickly said

"Later, okay?" Naruto nodded and headed into his study. Hinata turned back to Tenten.

"What's happened to your cousin?! He's absolutely _lost it_!" Tenten's eyes narrowed as she thought about this infamous meeting Neji had today. "What happened during that meeting, Hinata?" Hinata looked nervous as she considered telling her friend what she knew.

"The Branch Family has been eliminated, Tenten. As of today. My father, the elders, and the Sixth Hokage agreed on the terms this morning, and immediately notified Neji that he will be the next Head of Clan." Hinata answered reluctantly. Tenten's eyes got wider, then watered as she realized what that meant for her. There was no chance they'd… Tenten shook her head, then voiced a question she really didn't want the answer to.

"Did he… accept?" Hinata shook her head.

"That I do not know. They have not made any announcements yet. I'm sorry Tenten. I figured Neji would tell you when he saw you today."

"No, he just grabbed my hand and asked me to dinner. Which is _much worse_." Hinata blinked slowly.

"Wait, Neji asked you on a date?" Tenten waved her hands in front of herself wildly.

"I didn't say that!"

"But why else would he ask you to dinner?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm here!"

"Well, what was your response?" Heat rose in her cheeks as she considered answering Hinata honestly.

"I kind of…ran away and came here. I didn't answer him," Tenten replied. Hinata laughed and had to cover her mouth to contain her giggles.

"The man you've been in love with for years asks you on a date, and you ran away. Tenten, that's very unlike you. Even I didn't run away when Naruto asked me out the first time." Tenten realized she'd hit rock bottom when Hinata was laughing at her about a boy-related issue.

"I was shocked, okay! _He touched me!"_ Hinata giggles stopped immediately and her eyes widened again as she replayed their conversation.

"Tenten!" Hinata ran into Naruto's study, and he looked up from his scroll confused. Hinata waved him back to his paperwork as she went to go call Ino. "Hey, Ino! I have Tenten with me. Do you mind if we come over? Well, I think it's urgent. Okay, we're on our way! Naruto, I'll be back. Come on, Tenten. We're going to Sai's." Hinata grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her out of the house.

"Hey! Why are we going to see Ino?"

"Because, we need her help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome or welcome back! The semester started off on a fucked up foot, and I'm still recovering, so forgive me for the delayed updates in advance!**

 **-BB**

 **To Bind or Not to Bind**

"This is ridiculous!" Tenten stomped to Sai's couch and sat. Ino walked over and sat next to the irate girl carefully.

"What's ridiculous? How Neji feels about you, or the fact that you missed it?" Ino had to keep herself from giggling while Tenten glared at her.

"The latter, obviously. I'm easy to fall for." Tenten stuck her nose in the air and patted one of her braided buns.

Hinata walked to join the two on the couch, then added, "What are you going to do, Tenten?" All three looked up as Sai exited his bedroom with only pants on. A blushing Ino hopped up.

"Sai! I told you to put clothes on!"

Sai looked down at his pants in confusion.

"I am clothed, Ino. What's the problem?"

"Go put on a shirt!"

"I'm still rather warm post-coitus so-"

"Oh my God, Sai! Stop talking!" Ino yelled as she pushed him back into the room and closed the door. She scowled as she turned back to her now red and giggling friends. Ino rolled her eyes as she went back to her seat. "Oh, shut up." She grumbled as she smoothed her skirt.

Tenten looked at the blonde, then asked, "How's Sakura? I haven't heard from her lately…" Ino laughed as she considered her best friends disposition.

"Oh, She's fine. Knocked up, but fine." Tenten and Hinata comically widened their eyes. Ino laughed then waved dismissively. "Don't worry, he married her. Like she was going to let that slide."

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Tenten said quickly. "Who did Sakura marry and who's the father?" Ino looked at Tenten like she'd asked her what 1+1 was.

"Sauske, who else. Forehead was on a mission. Couldn't you tell when she followed him out of the village this last time?" Hinata gasped as she thought about how close in gestation she and Sakura probably were. They girls both glanced at her.

"Hinata? What's up?" Tenten asked curiously. Hinata turned her normal fire engine red, and quickly appeased her friends.

"It's nothing, really! I can't believe she got Sauske down the aisle!" Tenten sighed forlornly.

"If Sakura got him, I think the universe's favors have run out. I'm going to say no." Ino gasped.

"You will do no such thing! Neji loves you, Tenten. I know you feel the same! This isn't unrequited love!" Ino stood, and ran into Sai's bedroom, and came back out with two outfits. Tenten covered her chest as Ino scrutinized them.

"Ino! Stop that!"

"Are you bound or no?"

"Ino!" Ino rolled her eyes, then pointed towards the dresses. I need to know if I'm more top heavy than you. If I am, we'll have to go raid Forehead's closet."

"Uh, no offense to Sakura, but I'm not flat chested." Ino raised a brow.

"Neither is Sakura nowadays, but she does bind them. She's about a cup or so smaller than me. Take a guess." Tenten considered the options, and figured she was probably a half cup bigger than Sakura, but a half cup smaller than Ino.

"I'm probably smack-dab in the middle."

"We can make that work!" Ino said excitedly. "No wrappings, just a really good push-up and you can wear one of these. You do have a really good strapless bra… don't you?" Tenten considered summoning a weapon on the blonde. She did have one, but Tenten's breasts just tended to… sit where they belonged. She wouldn't be mentioning that to Ino, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! School is crazy! Let me know what you think!**

 **-BB**

 **Time and Place**

"Neji!"

The man mentioned stopped walking and turned in the direction of his cousin's voice. Hinata came to a stop and tried to catch her breath.

"Hinata? What are you doing at the compound?" Neji looked down at her concerned, then moved closer and whispered, "Should you be exerting yourself like this right now?"

Hinata stood ram-rood straight and stared into Neji's eyes. "How did you…" Neji smirked and did his best not to laugh at his somehow still naive cousin.

Hinata quickly shook her head, not wanting to talk about her pregnancy at the compound. She smiled then pulled Neji to her old room. "Lady Hinata, what is going on?"

"Tenten has accepted your date offer, but she's decided to set the time and place. She was going to deliver the message to you herself, but I told her it would be best if I did. I know something happened this morning, and Father doesn't seem to be happy about it. The reservation is at 8 o'clock at Saito's." Hinata, turned to leave out of the room. "I have to speak with Father before I leave. Are you all set?"

Neji quickly bowed his head. "Thank you, Hinata. I will be there." Hinata smiled, then ran off in the direction of Hiashi's office. Neji blew out the breath he'd been holding, then quickly returned to his room. He had a date to prepare for.

"Tenten! Get back here!"

"Get the hell away from me with that thing, Ino!" Tenten comically ran around Ino's apartment while Ino chased her with a comb in one hand, and a brush in the other. Ino looked down at the brush comically.

"It's just a _brush,_ Tenten! Surely you use one!"

"Hell no! Those things are a one-way ticket to split ends."

"Then at least let me comb it through and set it on rollers! The buns left some really nice waves!"

Tenten stopped and eyed her suspiciously. "Just the comb?"

Ino threw the brush back in it's basket. "Just the comb. Jeez,"

Tenten slowly walked over to Ino, and sat on the floor between her legs once she settled in the chair. Ino began to slowly smooth the waves into one direction, then grabbed her rollers. She put the box in Tenten's lap so she'd have easy access. She then grabbed the hair spray and got to work. Once they'd gotten into the groove, Tenten spoke up. "Do you really think he'll be impressed by all of this? I mean, he's literally seen me at my worst."

Ino rolled her eyes and continued to work. "Of course, he will be! It's your first date! If you both decide that these kinds of dates aren't your style, then you won't need to have them anymore. But I'm telling you right now; training is _not_ a date, don't let him trick you into thinking that."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!** Life is crazy, but I sat down to update both stories (Roku's Regrets has also been updated) It's been a year, and while this is a typical length chapter, I am currently working on more so I can finish this story sometime this year. Keep your distance, wash your hands, stay home, and enjoy the update!

 **-BB**

 **The Date**

"Ugh, why did I agree to this," Tenten thought under her breath as she made her way to the restaurant. She was nervous and excited about the date. The latter, because it was Neji, and the former because Ino had literally sewn her into the dress, then sent her on her way. She looked amazing Ino and Hinata assured her that she looked amazing, but she felt a little overdone. Saito's was a pretty popular civilian barbeque house, and she had gone with Lee tons of times. She always wondered by Neji skipped out on outings with her and Lee. Maybe she would get that answer tonight. As she reached the restaurant tumbling in her own thoughts, she was startled out of them by a gasp from her left. She quickly turned to see a wide-eyed Neji. She swallowed when she saw what he was wearing.

Neji was not nervous about his date with Tenten. His uncle had summoned him after Hinata left, and it quickly got heated. "I have no interest in Head of Clan if I cannot choose my life partner! I will never regret what I've given up for this clan, for Lady Hinata, but I have served my time." Hiashi's hand slammed down on the desk.

"Neji! There is no way that girl could sit by your side in front of a clan that is not her own! Think of how selfish you are being right now!"

Neji was as close to hitting his uncle as he'd ever been. "Then I guess it is a good thing that she will not have to choose, as I have already chosen her." Neji bowed and exited his uncle's office before he did something, he knew he would regret. As he walked out the office, he saw his cousin Hinabi leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

She tilted her head and spoke. "What's so special about her- no, about your entire group, except for Naruto and Hinata, of course. You all sick together like glue." Hinabi rose off the wall and walked away. "Knowing you, she's worth it. Father will see that you become head of house- be prepared to fight to keep her at your side, cousin."

Neji's brain returned to the present and to the vision that was Tenten. He stood as she nervously approached the table. Tenten self-consciously pulled at the dress, then threw her hand up in an attempt to wave but ended up breaking a glass full of water instead. Heat flew into her cheeks as she looked around and apologized to the other patrons and the waiter who had to clean up her mess.


End file.
